Fun Night at the Museum
by Scatterbrain911
Summary: This is a Cleo/Deuce story about how Cleo's family rose from their tombs and how she first met Deuce. They were about eight years old at the time.


Good times are here again!

Belongs to Mattel

The Monstrous Museum of Supernatural History was closed on the weekends. Its security system was low-maintenance enough for a Normie to break in. granted if that Normie was unusually strong, clever and knew how to bribe ghostly security guards.

Dressed in all black, two monstrous teenagers snuck into the Museum late one Sunday night.

A rectangular totem, with a vulture engraving, unlocked the back door without leaving a scratch.

The taller monster opened the door and let his companion walk in first.

The ghoul located the security camera, with the high-tech goggles she borrowed from a friend. She pressed a button on the rim. In the next second the camera turned off- nothing broken, just all the cameras in the left wing of the Museum turned off.

A ghost-guard phased through the wall from his office to see who was causing the ruckus. The guard was round, looked to be sixty when he died and had a large, furry mustache. He didn't float far before he met terrifyingly green gorgon eyes.

The young snake-like man caught the stone ghost before he fell to the ground. A promise that this petrification wouldn't be permanent and an envelope containing a large check was left with the stone-ghost.

The glass ceiling lit the layout with moonlight. It was a cloudless night and that was how the ghoul liked it.

They walked through the endangered species section- exhibits of unicorns, extinct dragons, griffins and grindylows.

Under his black cap, snakes were becoming restless. Deuce took off his cap to give his snakes air. He wore black sunglasses by his girlfriend's demand and a black turtleneck.

Cleo pulled down the black turtleneck she was using to cover half her face. She wore a back wrap to keep her long black& teal hair secure.

When they arrived at the exhibit she loved most, the ghoul sighed.

She then felt her boyfriend's arms go around her waist. Deuce kissed her neck and said, "So, you wanna do it in Bloody Mary's bed or the Flying Dutchmen exhibit?"

Cleo pushed his arms off and turned around to correct his thinking. "Did you not read my full text?"

"I read 'Help me break into museum for romantic night together' and just left after that." The gorgon admitted, curious what else he'd gotten into for his ghoul's whim.

Cleo didn't hide her chagrin. "Deuce, there is more to the afterlife than physical gratification."

"There is?" Deuce felt the excitement of being in an empty building, alone with his hot ghoul, lower.

The hot, wrapped ghoul grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the most stunning exhibit in the whole museum.

"Exquisite culture, world altering history, the beauty of my family legacy." Cleo lectured as they entered the limestone doorway.

It was like walking through Cleo's home. Only the godly statues, vases and family photos carved in stone were behind glass.

The ghoul stopped in front of the craving of her mother and father. She had Nefera's violet eyes but Cleo didn't hold that against the woman's image.

A quiet Cleo made Deuce uncomfortable. He gently asked, "Cleo, why are we here?"

"My father told me the moronic museum director is transferring this exhibit to another location. I swear that man never knew how to coordinate." Cleo stayed cool as she continued. "The pieces you see now are uninteresting reminders of our past, to my family. My father kept the powerful, more gorgeous items close to us. Most of this stuff isn't worthy to be stuck in the back of my closet, honestly."

"But?" Deuce asked, patiently waiting to hear her say she wanted to keep some token of her childhood.

"I'm a little…sentimental about this museum. Without my family's contributions there's nothing worth visiting." Cleo put her free hand on the wall where it told the story of Nefera's first haircut.

Deuce put a hand on her shoulder. "Do you want to hear an awesome memory I have of this place?"

The ancient princess cocked her head, her eyes half closed with polite curiosity. "I was bearing my soul but sure, tell me about your 3rd grade field trip."

Resting his chin on her head, Deuce began with "Once upon a time there was a little dude spending a boring day looking at rocks…."

Draculuara was 1590 and spending her afternoon babysitting 3 little monsters. Two were her two favorite pups of the Wolf family, Clawd and Deenie. Clawd's neighbor friend Deuce Gorgon was there with them.

After promising their mothers she'd do something educational, the young vampire brought the kids to the Museum. She knew it wouldn't hold their attention long but the park with the tentacles slides was closed because of twisted limbs.

The pink-loving ghoul tried to stay as positive and chipper. "Ooh, this yellow rock goes great with your eyes, Deenie!"

The fluffly little ghoul in curly pigtails pressed her nose to the glass. "I'd like one on both ears. And maybe on a belt to match."

At seven-year-olds the little pup was wise beyond her years when it came to style. Draculaura couldn't wait for her to start high school. She didn't worry about the boys because they were never bad on her watch.

From out of her view, Clawd and Deuce went to the Ancient Egyptian exhibit.

There was a funny shaped ruby in the walls. Next to the ruby was a hole the exact same shape. Also there was no glass covering the magically sensitive walls.

"I'll give you my mom's tennis balls if you put the rock in the hole." The little gorgon dared his friend.

"Okay." The small werewolf loved chewing on bouncy balls.

Clawd was stronger than most other nine-year-olds so breaking the ruby out of place wasn't difficult.

He pushed the ruby into its destined spot and it began to glow.

"Now what?" the fuzzy little boy asked.

"I dunno, dude. I thought stuff would do stuff. It did on tv." He scaly little boy explained.

The ruby's glow shined brighter- everything became red.

The museum director came up behind the boys and asked through his tusks, "Who did what here?!"

"We didn't do it!" The little monsters lied together.

The floor began to shake, the director motioned to the children to come to him and leave the exhibit.

"Come here children! An ancient majesty is awaking and we are not prepared to answer it!" When they didn't go near him, the director had to go behind the boys and push them out of the exhibit.

Other statues and large items were falling. The guests were finding one another and rushing out the main doorways.

The director looked at the boys with his far apart, tiny eyes. "Boys, go outside and find your mothers. Then come back to the Museum when we have everything under control."

The boys stared at him, neither impressed with his advertising. He left them to go speak with his experts in his office.

"Clawdy!" Draculaura yelled from the doorway. She was holding Deenie's paw and standing near the shaky doorway. "Grab Deuce's hand and walk towards me!"

Clawd and Deuce exchanged a look of repulsion. Holding hands was for cootie-carriers.

But Clawd didn't want to upset his beautiful sitter so he ran to her and his sister.

Deuce was more interested in seeing the building fall apart, or watching the director attempt to fix it. Either way it was more fun than watching his vampire sitter braid the Wolves' fur.

The sky wasn't falling like everyone assumed. The floor was just hard to walk on, and the boy with the living snakes for hair found that to be a cool challenge.

He heard an explosion. Explosions were cool so Deuce ran to where the sound was coming from.

Before he made it back inside the limestone doorway, a monster man was coming out of it. The monster man was skinny, wearing a big shiny hat and wrapped with a million Band-Aids.

In a rough, deep voice the monster man yelled something at the ceiling. Even though his mouth was covered with Band-Aids the scream reached everyone in a thirty-feet range.

Deuce hid behind a fallen taxidermy griffin. He watched the angry man yell into the doorway. From inside the Egyptian exhibit a small army of dog-faced men came out. A few were carrying a chair. The angry monster sat on the chair and pointed towards the open door to the outside world.

The dog-faced army listened to the yelling and stomped outwards. A smaller chair carrying a smaller angry man went behind the big angry man. The voice was really high pitched, Deuce would've guessed it was a ghoul but ghouls were pretty. Ghouls didn't wear hundreds of Band-Aids and look ugly like the small angry man.

There was another raised chair behind the small angry man. It was empty.

Deuce waited until all of the dog-faces were gone. When he saw no other monster come out of the door, the boy went in to see if the ruby was still glowing.

Before he got to the wall with the ruby, Deuce saw the large rectangles' lids were on the sides if the boxes. Like opened presents.

There was a whimpering noise in the spooky room. It was less spooky before but the rumbling broke all the light fixtures. Deuce saw the box by the light coming through the cracks in the walls.

The sad noise was coming from a rectangular box. Deuce reached over the sides of the rectangle and looked into the dark.

There sat a little monster wrapped in Band-Aids, curled into a corner. He was ugly like the other box-monsters but that didn't stop Deuce from feeling sorry for the dude.

"Are you okay?"

The scared child gasped, looked at the boy with the funny hair and spoke in a language Deuce didn't understand.

"I dunno. But your family just went that way." Deuce pointed towards the door. The other child didn't understand him and began to think he was stupid.

Confused and scared in the dark, the Mummy child continued to cry. He put his face in his knees and wished his family would come back.

"Stop being sad." The child who always had to wear sunglasses told the sad boy.

The other boy cried harder and tried ignoring the stupid one.

The small snakes on his head began slithering unhappily. The crying boy heard the hissing and felt hopeful. He loved snakes; he wanted to know where they were hiding.

So the mummy child stood up and walked towards Deuce. When standing Deuce could tell the boy was shorter than him. Up close, Deuce saw the boy had funny bluish eyes. He saw the color so well because without warning the wrapped-up boy came up and tugged on his hair.

"Ouch!" Deuce almost pushed the other kid back but he liked that the crying stopped. He didn't like sad people more than he didn't like pain.

While the mummy child was geologically over five-thousand years old, he only aged up to seven years old. He never saw a boy with snakes for hair before but didn't know it was weird. He just loved snakes and liked that six or so were there to pet.

The wrapped boy said something Deuce didn't understand again. It didn't sound sad or scared so Deuce felt he did good.

"I know have a cool head. But wanna see what else is cool?"

The museum was empty except for the two boys. It gave them free range to touch whatever they wanted to do.

Listening to Draculaura's lecture on how swords were made was boring. Actually getting to hold them was fun.

Deuce tried to lift a long, sharp one that fell out during the quake but it was too heavy. So he grabbed a dagger and pretended to attack the Band-Aid boy.

Without a hint of mercy, the boy in wraps kicked the gorgon onto his back. The stood over him, with feet on each side of his torso- the funny-talking boy held a longer dagger to Deuce's face. He said weird stuff in a serious tone and moved the dagger across Deuce's head and around his heart.

This kid played rough, Deuce liked that.

The exhibit the wrapped kid liked the most was Bloody Mary's. It had an open jewelry box and the odd boy liked grabbing the necklaces and rings. The ones he didn't like he threw to the side, like he saw grown-ups back home do.

Acting like they were marbles, Deuce kicked them so that they hit one another. The other boy continued to think Deuce was moron. However no one was watching him so the teal-eyed boy joined in kicking the priceless jewelry

In the African exhibit, the kids wore the child-body-sized masks and roared at one another like Normies did. In the exhibit with the broken title, the kids bowled with a fake snowballs and medium-size stuffed yaks. Deuce tried to teach his friend to bro-fist; the royal child ignored this and clapped when he hit more yaks than Deuce.

They climbed on taxidermy dragon backs and pretended to fly. Deuce told his new friend about his old pet Smokey. How Somkey was the best pet ever and how much Deuce missed him. It didn't take long for Deuce to not want to talk about Smokey anymore. The Mummy child didn't understand why his new servant stopped jabbering. He just pushed the snake-hair's back and demanded they continue having fun.

In the Imitation Bone exhibit, the kids hit femurs against rib cages to create their own music.

When he realized the rumbling sound under the drumming was his own stomach, the Mummy child pointed at the grumbles. The kids had given up on talking and just pointed to things they wanted to do next.

Deuce brought his friend to the food carriage. It was knocked over and abandoned so the children felt free to eat the fallen floor.

The royal child didn't feel right eating off of a floor but since he couldn't give his servant orders he sucked in his pride. With gratitude his father wasn't around to see this, the small mummy picked up a random chocolate bar.

"You have to unwrap that first. And your face." Deuce showed him how to open a plastic wrap.

Realizing the bandages stood in the way of eating, the child began unwrapping his head. When the wraps loosened, shoulder-length black hair fell out.

Deuce saw his friend's tan face that was hiding under the Band-Aids. His face was cute and he had big lips. Deuce then realized the 'he' was a 'she'.

"Oh! You're a ghoul underneath all the Band-Aids!" Deuce was amazed at this big reveal. It explained why she was always telling him what to do- that was what all the ladies in his family did too!

The little ghoul had her ears uncovered but she still didn't understand him.

"Huh, I guess you're my girlfriend now."

The rules on the playground were boys and girls always reminded each other about their genders. Deuce was fine with having a ghoul for a friend, but the law was she had to be called his girl-friend. If she talked right he wouldn't have minded being called her boyfriend.

The little ghoul opened the wrapper like Deuce did. Then she took a bite of the chocolate. She started jumping up and down because she loved how it tasted. She was so excited she started screaming thanks to her gods.

When hearing her screams, Ramses almost felt relieved to hear his second daughter was still alive. His relief would only be completed when his baby girl was in his sights.

The children were on the third floor. Ramses and his servants were on the first. After hearing his baby's sweet voice the former pharaoh demanded the army go to retrieve his child- and kill whomever got in their way.

Deuce and Ramses' daughter were still eating junk food. When her face got dirty the ghoul pointed at her cheeks. Deuce laughed but then realized she wanted him to clean her cheeks.

He took a napkin from the fallen carriage and stared whipping.

The little princess still thought the boy was a dummy. But he was a good dummy with snakes and pretty eye-wear. The ghoul tried to take his eye-wear off his face. Deuce hit her hand- not hard but no one had ever told her no before.

She was in shock- angry shock.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to do to you like I did Smokey or Mrs. O'Toelly." Deuce hoped she could understand why it was important.

The mostly-wrapped ghoul started getting whining angrily. She held out her palm and waited for him to give her his glasses.

Deuce looked at his half-eaten candy bar. He lifted his glasses for a second and it immediately turned to stone.

The ghoul wasn't scared by this magic. She was fascinated by the stoned-candy and wondered what she had to do to get powers like that.

Deuce watched her examine the stone candy. He was happy she didn't run away.

There moment of sharing ended when the dog-faced soldiers came from around the corner. The ghoul sighed; her fun time was over because her daddy finally found her.

The ghoul stood up. Deuce did the same. The ghoul was polite and told him he was a horrible servant but she enjoyed sharing his freedom.

Assuming this was his girlfriend having to go home, Deuce felt frustrated but accepted it.

The ghoul walked towards her servants. From behind her Deuce said, "Εις το επανιδείν!"

The little ghoul stopped walking and turned around with a stunned gaze. "You speak Greek!?" The ghoul said, with an accent as real as his mother's.

"Uh, yeah?" Deuce was happily shocked to hear she did too.

"You dummy! I could've been talking all day! OH! You are the worst servant ever! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" She didn't mean that but she was very mad he waited until then to talk to her.

Deuce felt like he did wrong and tried to speak to her then but she stormed away with the dog-faces surrounding her. The boy followed them down, trying to ask for forgiveness and saying since she lived at the museum he'd visit her every weekend.

The dog-faced servants provided protection around the young ghoul. They walked her outside to the crowds outside.

Ramses DeNile was standing in front of a limousine, his eleven-year-old daughter grumpily standing next to him.

When his seven-year-daughter arrived to him he expressed his satisfaction by telling her, "Leave my sight again and you will regret it, Cleo."

The little ghoul held her head and braved her father. "Yes, daddy."

Officers were trying to control the crowds. They were having trouble keeping one worried mother behind the safe zone. They were turned to stone and pushed out of the way when Maddy finally saw her little boy come out of the Museum.

She ran up to Deuce before he finished the last step down. Maddy bent down and suffocated him in a hug. He hated that his mom was hugging him in public.

Tears were running down under her sunglasses.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again! And with Mummies running lose! Did they make you do anything against your will? I promise you can tell me and I will make them suffer, Αγαπη μου, I swear I will!" Fourteen of Maddy's snakes were examining Deuce and the other fifteen were glaring and hissing at the De Nile family.

"Mom! Stop embarrassing me in front of my girlfriend!" Deuce looked over his mother's shoulder. He was happy and sad the ghoul wasn't staring at his humiliation.

All of Maddy snakes looked at Deuce. She turned her head towards the black-haired child climbing into the limo.

She then turned to her son to say, "With all my resources at hand I will make certain you will find sweet, clean, good ghoul to be your girlfriend- one that isn't interested in world domination and one what will follow your every desire."

"You never had a chance." Cleo interrupted.

It was nine years later and they were still hanging out in the museum.

They were lying in the Flying Dutchmen, still wearing all the nightclothes they came in with. Deuce was on his back and Cleo was lying next to his left side on her right elbow and hip.

"Did you like my story?" Deuce asked- he had a beautiful smile.

Cleo refused to give him the satisfaction of winning. "What I would like is a lot less talking from you-," she said as she rolled on top of him. "And a lot more listening to me."

"Do you want to tell a story?" Deuce hoped it wouldn't be about shoes.

"Yes. One about a gorgeous, popular, wonderful ghoul who screwed her adorable boyfriend on the anniversary of the day they met." Cleo was sitting on his stomach, drawing incantations on his chest with the tip of her finger. They didn't change anything; Cleo just did it for affection.

"Did they do it in a boat?" Deuce could feel the bandages under her clothes; he wasn't pressing hard, Cleo just wore tight-fitting clothes.

"No, the boat is filthy, it has a draft and smells like salt-water." Cleo shook her head then smiled- it looked twistedly stunning. "He carried her to the abstract art room and they did it on the formless statue made of animal-fluff. It would greatly improve the statue's composition."


End file.
